Moving to Soul High
by icequeen12
Summary: Hinamori Momo moves and starts a new life, but a surten person arrives and her life goes into drama mode.
1. moving and meeting new friends

_Her Life in Soul Socitiy_

This is while Momo is growing up and what happens when she goes to a new

school far away from her old friends but someone from her past shows up. Who is

it and who does she met at her new school?

**Momos****pov**

At Sona high school.

"Momo where are you going?" asked her best friend Songi.

"No where," I said heading of towards P.E.

I ran towards P.E. as fast as I could because I was going to be late if I didn't

hurry. I saw my other friend Nonie. She tried to say hi but I ran past her.Then I heard

my name called over the intercoms to go to the office. I ran towards the office and

past Toushirou he looked like he was busy when I tried to say hi and he didn't reply.

I ran into the office and saw my parents talking to the princable about something.

"Hi mom and dad!" I said in a happy and confused voice.

"Momo we need to talk to you..." mom and dad said.

"Ok. What?" I asked.

"We are moving tomarrow," they said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled shacking the building and breaking windows.

"We know you don't want to move but we have to," said mom.

"But what about my friends?" I asked.

"You'll make new ones at Soul high school," said dad in an inoyed voice.

I started crying my parents told me to say good bye to my friends before we

go. I went to Songi first and she didn't seem to notice when I told her I was moving

because she wasn't paying attiocion to me but to her boyfriend Kisro. I tried to tell

Nonie and she burst into tears. I hugged her and cried to because I wouldn't see her

that much any more. I went to tell Toushirou but I couldn't find him so I left crying not

looking back. Nonie gave her phone number and address and her cell phone

number so we could talk and write to each other. I hoped she'd remember me even

when I leave.The next day Nonie helped me pack and watched me leave towards

Soul high school.

At Soul high school

I was walking to my first class of the day math. When I stoped at my locker I

saw a little note sawing where the classes are. I tried to find the class room

numbered 106. I turned down a corner and relizied I was lost. I was in a big room no

scratch that a really big room with bleachers in it. Yay I got lost so I tried to find a

bath room so I could fix my hair. I was wearing a blue skirt with little cherry blosums

on the edges, a black shirt that had little dragons that looked like they were made

out of ice, I was wearing pink high heels, and I had my hair ina loose bun with a few

peices sticking out of it. Then I ran into a door with the number **106 **on the door. I

knocked on the door and opened it just in time to hear...

"Good mourning class we have a new student today," said the teacher.

"Hello I'm Hinamari Momo," I said.

"You can sit next to Ice, Hinamari. Ice can you stand up tp show her where to

sit?" said the teacher.

I sat down and started to work when Ice started to talk to me.

"Hi Hinamari where did you transfer from?" she said in a nice voice.

"I'm from Sona high school," I whispered.

"Ok," she said then didn't talk for awhile.

I looked out at space for a few minets thinking about how bad I felt. Then I

heard a bell ringing I got up and headed for my next class which is history.I went in

the class room tryong to find a sit so I sat in the back where no one would see me. I

was working on my homework when suddenly I heard someone ask if he could sit

next to me. I was about to say no but I decided that I could get to know him better.

"Sure," I said.

"Oh i almost for got I'm Abarai Renji." he said.

"Hi I'm Hinamari Momo," I said sounding a bit happier.

We sat there talking to each other and it felt like I knew him before and we

were close friends. Then third hour bell rang.

"I got to go to P.E.," I whispered "If I don;t get lost."

"Ok see yay at lunch then," Renji said.

"K see yay Renji!" I yelled.

I ran towards P.E. and got lost again when a girl came out of the blue and

asked,"Are you lost?"

"Ah," I screamed.

"Hi I'm Matsumoto Raugiku," she said.

"Hi I'm Hinamari Momo and yes I'm lost," I said.

She drigged me towards P.E. and then we started dogeball. I kept on getting

hit in the face and I threw a ball and it hit a girl named Sock in the face. Opps bad

mistake because she was a popular girl. Then it was time for lunch.

"Hurry up Rangiku I'm going to sit near Renji," I said pulling her towards our

seats.

"Hi Renji!" I yelled.

Then I sat down next to him, Then Raugiku introduched me to some of her

friends.

"Momo this is Hinata and Tenten they are my bestest friends."Raugiku said.

"Hi Momo," said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you Momo," said Tenten.

Then she took me to meet Ino,Sakura, and Temari and Orihime, but we

didn't see them.

"Yo big boobs move," said a little girl who was our age but looked like a

kindergarten.

"Don't call me that Kusajika Yachiru!" Raugiku yelled.

**4 minets later.**

I heard Renji call me to sit down and meet some of his friends.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki," said Renji pointing towards a blonde headed boy.

Fifth hour was study hall.I got so bored I took a nap and fell asleep with my

head on Renjis shoulder I was having a good dream when the sixth bell rang. I

dodn't want to move but i had to so I got up and headed towards room 109 for

cooking. Then I went home for the night.


	2. new and old

**Momo's****pov**

I'm tired I going to take a shower. I go into the new bathroom and get the hot

water running. Then I get my everything ready and get in the shower.The hot water

ran down my back till it got to my scar. That horrible scar was shaped like a tear

drop I still remember how I got it. It was two years ago when I was coming home

from the movies with Nonie we were going to stop at the ice cream shop when we

heard a gun shot, i saw a bullet coming towards Nonie when I pushed her out of the

way and the bullit hit some glass. Then the glass broke and sunk into my back. No

one else cared over there and I almost died but some how I survived. no matter what

I still have the scar from it no one else knows now which is good because I'll be able

to forget about it all.I wrapped a towal around my shoulders and went back to my

room. i found my favorite pajamas that have little cats on it. I put my hair down and

it cascaded down to my shoulders. I got into bed and turned out the lights. I was

dreaming of when I was twelve and I was swimming with Toushirou in the river when

we were having a water fight when my dog Sun was still alive and she was jumping

on Toushirou. When I woke up I started to cry he was gone and I wasn't able to say

good bye.But now it's to late it was then or never and I guess it was for the best.

Even if I miss him and Nonie.I got up and looked in my mirror. My chocolate brown

eyes were hiden bye a cloud of grif my hair was a mess and sticking on end. I got

my brush out of my dresser and brushed my hair for a few minets remembering

when Toushirou would brush my hair for a bit at school and at my house. By now my

my cheeks were tear stained.I know I miss him acytully I fell like I loved him but it's to

late now I'm not there and he's not here. I went into the bath room and cleaned up my

face a bit. I ran what I said before over and over again in my head. I loved him.

Maybe but still I don't think he loves me like that. Maybe like a sister but no more or

less. What am I saying I must forget about this even if it's painful. But my mind kept

on repeting that phrase I loved him. I put my hand on my heart why is it happening

now. Nonie. Shirou-kun. I miss them both alot. I need to move on or I'll fall into

pieces. But something was naging me. What is it I know this feeling, but what was it

"What an I feeling?" I whispered tp myselp and something in my head said love.

"Momo time for school a boy named Renji is here sweety,"yelled mom.

My eyes opened and I looked at myselp I didn't have my shirt and skirt on.

Then Renji opened the door and stared at me.

"Pervert!!"I screeched and threw my hair drayer at him.

BOOM it hit him in the head and then he got a nosebleed so I shoved him out

of my room while a blush crept onto my face.

"C-coming mom and Renji learn how to knock!" I said.

**No****ones****pov**

Momo ran down stairs in her school uniform and she was still blushing. Her

mom smiled and told them to get to school. Momo was laughing at Renjis jokes

and she looked like she was happy for once.

**Toushiros****Pov**

Lifes great Momo is gone for a long while so I can have a life. But in the back

of his mind it was saying you are lieing you loved her and abanded her for you

wouldn't have to see her before she left. No she was a pain I don't miss her.

"Nonie do you miss that Hinamari girl?" I asked acting as if I never cared.

"You jerk you hurt her worse then you think and I do miss her. I got a letter

from her saying she has new friends and one is a very nice gentle man unlike you

she said some things she never would of said you can't just forget about her!"Nonie

yelled and slaped me leaving a giant hand print on my face.

"What," I said in a cool voice.

"You idiot she mit have said she loved you but now she hates you for not

saying good bye and..." before she finished she started to cry and ran away from

me.

**Momos****Pov**

"I love this day it's perfect to do stuff with friends."I sang.

"Momo you are so right,"replied Tenten and Hinata.

"But it feels like somethings missing..." I sighed.

"I know... I got an idea lets go swimming!"said Rangiku.

"Ok!"everyone else screamed.

Then Ichigo came running up to us and asked if he could join us.I said ok and

everyone ran to the river and jumped in. Now there was Rangiku, Tenten, Hinata,

Renji, Kira, Ichigo and me. I finally forgot about Toushiro. Who is he? I don' know.

I started to go out with Renji. I was only here two weeks and now I'm happy I only

remember Nonie no one else from my old school. I looked up at the sky and stared

at the clouds.

"Whatcha doing?"asked Renji sitting down next to me so I crawled up into

his lap.

"Nothing." I replied.

I watched the clouds and then I felt someones arms wrapped around me. I

knew it was Renji I always knew because I felt safe when he holds me.

"Momo is there anything bugging you," he asked and I cuddled up to him.

"No why,"I replied.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled to no one could hurt me when he's

around. Then he said, "because you are special to me and I don't want you to be

sad."

I smiled and hugged him. If I was to chose where I'd live I'd choose here.

**One hour later at Momo's house.**

Ring, ring, ring, rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg.

I ran up stairs to get the phone when I got up there I say it was Nonie. I picked

up the phone and...

"Momo guess what!"Nonie yelled.

"What is it Nonie."I asked.

"I'm moving to where you guys are and I get to go to Soul High!!"she

screeched.

"Really now I can have one of my closest friends here. Now you can meet

Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo, Tenten, Hinata, and Kira my new friends and boyfriend."I

said very exitedly.

"You got a boyfriend that's awsome what's his name? What's he like? Is he

cute? Or nice..."Nonie asked really fast.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and his name's is Renji."I replied.

"I'll be there tomorrow and I hope to see you!" said Nonie.

**The next day at school**

I was waiting at school for Nonie. Then I saw her parents drop her of at the

front of the school. I ran up and hugged her.

Nonie it's nice to see you again!" I said.

"You to!" she said and hugged me back.

"Nonie go with Momo and let her show you around."said her mom.

"Ok mom. Lets go Momo I want to meet your friends!" yelled Nonie running

towards the school.

"Coming! Thank you Nonies mom." I said.

"Just call me Connie," replied Nonies mom.

"Ok Connie. I better catch up with Nonie," I replied.

"Ok bye," said Connie.

I ran into the school and found Nonie.

"Nonie RENJI!" I screamed at what was going on in front of me.

"Momo I can explain," said Renji who decided to stop kissing Nonie.

"You cheated on me you JERK" I yelled and slapped him and then I slapped

Nonie" Nonie I thought we were friends!"

--

_This is the begining but not the person who causes the drama. Please be nice _

_about this I'm just starting on stories. My first story. If I spell thind wrong it's _

_because I'm not a very good speller. Please review. chapter three will be on what _

_happens next and how Nonie and Momo get over this. What will happen._


	3. what is happening

_I hope you start likeing it. So what happens to Renji and Nonie. If you like it tell _

_me please then I'll be haooier writing this. I don't own bleach only Ice,Nonie, and _

_any other ones that aren't from bleach._

--

_"You cheated on me you JERK" I yelled and slapped him and _

_then I slapped Nonie," Nonie I thought we were friends!"_

_..._

I ran away from them crying. My bestfriend and boyfriend did this I'm never

going to talk to them again.

"Momo wait!"yelled Nonie.

"Never again will I talk to you two from now on Renji it's over and Nonie you

aren't my friend any more!" I yelled before I disappered outside.

I hate it when this happens it always ends up this way. I ran and hide up in a

tree hateing myself for this. Tears slide down my face they burned like fire.

Everything was wrong for me I need to find someone anyone to talk to. I decided to

go to the park. I got out of the tree and headed to the park. I got in my new shirt and

skirt I packed in my bag. I walked past a boy who said something.

"Hey you girl," he said.

"What," I asked.

"Want to go out hot stuff?" he asked.

"No and my name's not hot stuff creep," I replied.

"I don't take no for a answer girl and I'll call you what I want to," he hissed.

I was afraid not because of him it's because of what he just said.

"Leave me alone jerk!" I yelled.

He smirked and ran up to me. He knocked me out and was carrying me

somewhere.

**No****ones****pov**

Momo was being carried to a abanded shead by the beach. She was

knocked out for a good hour or two before she woke up. She looked around at her

surroundings and relized she wasn't at the park. A boy around her age came out of

the shadows and laughed. He was about one inch taller then her, he had dark brown

hair, red eyes, and wore a blue shirt and jeans. She felt something bad was

happening, but what was it.

"Where am I and who are you?" Momo asked.

"I'm Kora and I will not tell you hot stuff," Kora said.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"None of your buissness now stay quit or the police find us,"he said.

Momo listened and heard nothing. She was scared and wanted out of there.

**Two days later**

Kora came back and showed her a lost poster.

Hinamori Momo, age-15, height- 5 foot 5 inchs, weight- 110 pounds, she

went missing June 2, 2008, aperence- long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a Soul

high school uniform and gym shoes.

"That's you and it'll stay that way for awhile." purred Kora.

She looked up at that monster. Then she started to cry.

**Toushiros****pov**

I just saw a poster sayng a girl is missing. She sounds alot like Momo, but I

don't think this girl is. Then I heard my cell phone ringing I grabbed it and saw Nonie

was calling me.

"Hello," I asked.

"Toushiro!" she yelled.

"What?" I said.

"Momos has gone missing!" she screamed.

I was standing there listening to this," Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" she yelled and started to cry.

I stared out to space then it hit me.

**Momos****pov**

I'm crying alot. It hit me I was kidnapped by Kora.

"What d-do you want?" I asked shakly.

"Because I want you hot stuff," he replied coldly.

"Why and I have a name you know?" I asked.

"Because I need you and I'll call you what ever I want to," he hissed.

"You are evil," I said.

He smirked and tied the ropes on my hands and legs tighter. I started crying

more. Then he put ducktape on my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Finally peace and quiet," he said.

I cried even more the tears stung, but I didn't care. Nothing was going right.

My best friend stole my boyfriend. My boyfriend cheated on me. I moved. I got

kidnapped. What else could happen. Kora was smirking at me and he was trying to

keep me in this place. If I wanted to rot in a place like this I would of.

"I see you are having fun girl," he said.

I glared at him thinking he was worse then Nonie and Renji with ruining my

life. I need help, but no one will save me. What have i done to deserve this. Nothing

life just hates me. I knew it I should of seen it then and not now. Then I heard a voice.

It says I need to stay alive, to stay here till I can run. Then I felt something being put

on my neck. It's a necklance it has a green marble/ with a demon houlding it in

place. I looked at it for a long time. I decided I need to get out no one else will help I'll

do it on my own. I've always depended on oher people well no more I'll be strong.

The necklace started to glow. I heard a voice coming from it. I listened to it. Then it

stopped glowing and Kora came in.

"Go to bed hot stuff," Kora commanded.

I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	4. dreams and nightmares of the world

_** Is it getting a little good I hope. I don't own bleach or any of the **_

_**origanal charecters. Sorry for any spelling errors. **_

_**--**_

**Momos****pov**

I was having a dream. I was walking through a filed of wild flowers. I had a

pink skirt that ended at my hips on with a hot pink tank top that showed my belly, my

hair was flowing down my back and ended at my knees. I was skipping around and

my life was perfect. I lived in a giant masion with beautiful flowers all around it,

fountains every where, birds chirping, and a swimming pool in the back with a spa,

sona, and hot tub in the masion.

"This is perfect nothing wrong no worries," I said.

"Mam what so you wany for your dinner?" ask a waiter.

"Lobster with lemon sauce. With black olives, an apple, and noodles cover

in cheese sauce. And chocolate ice cream for desert." I said.

"Ok me lady," he said.

"I'll be in my room if needed," I told him.

I ran to my bed room and saw it had a huge bed. Also it had a huge

bathroom with a jet bath tub, a beautiful white sink and toilet. I ran into the closet

and saw a ton of clothes and shoes. I had a hot tub and spa in my room. It was a

huge room with posters on the walls. I walked out on to the balcony to look at the

mountains.

"Wow it's so beautiful," I said.

I looked over then scean in front of me smiling. No one to ruin it and it's one

I like seeing. I felt happy, but then again this was only a dream.

** In the real world.**

"Wake up hot stuff," Kora hissed and kicked me in the gut.

I woke up from my happy dream into the real world nightmare. If I get out of

these bindings I'm gonna kill him.

"Get up cutey," he commanded.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"You heard me,"I said.

I glared at him then he slapped me. It started to bleed in that spot.

**Toushiros ****pov**

"I can't belive it," I said."

I sat there and thought. Momo kidnapped. No trace of her any where.

"Toushiro are you there?" asked Nonie.

"Yes," I replied.

"What happened to her Toushiro I miss her," said Nonie.

"I don't know Nonie I just don know where she is," I told her.

**Momos****pov**

He was dragging me into a car and threw me in it. I was hurting every where.

"You better keep quiet cutey," he said.

I cried hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Then I heard my neckalace talking to

me.

"Momo listen to me," it whispered.

"Ok," I replied.

"I'm Fire your gurdien angel and Ice is here to protect you," said Fire.

"Ice but she's..."

"She's not that she's your gurdien. I'm her sister." she explained.

"We both hold powers to help you in this hard time," she added.

I listened to her in disbelief.

"Ice will teach you skills while I'll defend you from dangers and heal you," Fire

said in a calm voice,"I'm your guidence, Ice is your mentor."

I felt the car turn and speed up. I am surten with this speed he'll crash.

"Hold on sweet cheeks," Kora said.

"You'll crash at this rate,"I replied cooly.

I knew he was taking me to an area far away from where we were. It was a

beach. The sand was red and gold. He threw me onto the ground and told me to

follow him. I follwed him into a small brown shack at the end of the beach. It was

made out of old logs. He puled me in there and locked the doors. He came towards

me and got on top of me. He smirked and started to kiss me. He nipped my neck

and started to move up to my lips with soft kisses. I wanted to puck. It felt so good,

but I didn't want him to do it. I triend to get away from him, but he tied the ropes

around my arms and legs tighter. It hurt even more. I feel sick why is this happening

to me. I closed my eyes and realized he started to kiss me harder. I closed my eyes

till it was all over I was afraid and still am.

"See you later hot stuff,"Kora said.

I cried and let my tears pour out of my eyes. No one could save me from this

pain. No one at all. I looked up at the celling felling sick to my stomech.

"Why does this world hate me so much!" I screeched.

"I know how you feel Momo,"said Fire.

"How Fire how..." I sadly said.

"Same how you are Momo no one saved me and I didn't need saving I

needed to save myself and no one else," she explained.

"Really even with all this pain no one loves me and all this crap that's

happening," I asked breaking out into tears.

"Yes I had this happen to me to, but I'm here to help you keep on the right

track," she explained in a motherly way.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"I don't want you to do what I did," Fire said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I killed myself at the age of sixteen, and I dont want that to happen to you,"

she explained.

"Fire..."

"That's why Ice and I are helping you to survive and see what you have and

what you need," Fire softly put.

I understand now why she's helping me. She made mistakes that she dosn't

want me to do. I smiled at this she's acting like mom but not as mean. Something

she did was reminding me about someone. Who is it that she remindes me of in a

way. Never mind that...

"Fire is that true,"I asked.

"It is, Momo," she said.

I was surprised at this. Why me now?

"Thank you Fire," I whispered.

"You are special Momo for many reasons that you will find out soon," Fire

said.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yes in many ways you'll find out soon."explianed Fire.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Go to sleep Momo you need to be well rested," purred Fire.

"Night Fire," I told her.

I fell asleep on the big bed. It was so soft. What is going to happen to me

next. I sighed. I'm going to be here awhile. That's good because I'm going to

become strong. In a matter of time I'll be stronger then ever. No matter what. What

is happening right now to me is just for me. No one else. Fire and Ice will help me

become strong. I will get out of here in no time.

"Me only," I whispered to myself.

I slept for awhile. When I woke up the sun shined right into my eyes. What

time is it. I'll just sleep for a few more minets. I hope no one will come in right now I'm

so tired. Right when I was about to fall asleep again I heard the door open.

"You are finally awake hot stuff," Kora purred.

"Yay sure what ever,"I replied curling up into a ball.

"Wow you are getting an attitude," he said.

"So what!" I hissed.

"You'll see soon," he replied.

That didn't sound good. Not at all.

"You wouldn't hurt me," I said,

He smirked. I glared at him. That jerk was trying to get me to kill him. That

donkey butt. If you want to know I'm going to get back at him. No matter what. Then I

felt something weird come over me. Maybe I'll meet someone new. Let me see it

happen. I really fell something bads going to happen.

--

Ok please review. Next time a new girl shows up and ends up like Momo but also

helps her in a way as they find a new way to live. Hope you like it.


	5. new friend and secrets

Now I'm going to be the new girl but I'm not using my name. Hope you like it.

...

**No ones pov yet.**

A girl around fifthteen was walking down a street heading towards the park.

She has long brown hair with blonde strikes with a tint of red on the ends. She has

blue green eyes and wore a brown shirt with sparkles on it. Her shirt was white with

flowers on it (not real) her shoes are a golden color with a bow on them. Her bag is

a big pink one and she had a ton of clothes, make up, pads, shoes, brushes, and

swords and snack food. . She has a cat tail and ears.

"Yo girl come over here," said a voice.

"What do you want I need to go to my friends house," she snapped.

"Come here and tell me your name," replied the boy.

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason," he said.

"Fine my name is Moon," she replied.

"Good. Do you want to go out," he said.

"Heck no you little creep now good bye," Moon replied.

Suddenly the boy attaked her and knocked her out. He threw her into his

truck and drove of to the beach. He draged her to a small shack and threw her into

it.

**Moons pov.**

"Where am I," I asked.

"He got you to?" asked another girls voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hinamori Momo. Who are you?" she replied.

"You are the girl who is missing? I'm Moon," I replied.

"Yes sadly," Momo replied.

I flicked my ears and heard a male voice.

"Someone's coming," I hissed.

"Ok," Momo said.

Then I realized a neckalace on my neck. It's shaped like an owl with big red

eyes and a red diamind in the middle of it.

"Who is the man who kidnapped us?" I asked.

"His name is Kora, he is our age," she replied.

"He is a jerk," I said.

I got bored so I dug though my bag so I could find my make up.

"Found it!" I screeched.

"What did you find?" asked Momo.

"My make up," I purred.

"Ok..."

"Sorry I just want to do something," I said and started to makeover myself

(or whatever you call it).

"Wow you are good at that," Momo said.

"Not really I suck at makeovers no matter what I try," I replied.

**Let us go to Momos pov.**

"Really I would of never thought of it with how good you are at it," I said.

"I know. Do you want to get ready for bed I have a ton of clothes in my bag

and other stuff?" Moon replied.

"Ok!"I screeched.

She dug in her bag and pulled out two night gowns. Hers is a long dress like

one that looks like a cheetahs pelt. It has lace at the bottem and it has spagettie

straps to keep it in place. Mine is a dark purple dress like one that ends at my

knees. It has pink butterflys on it with lace on the bottem of it. It has short sleves on it

and like Moons has a little cut up each leg. Moon started to mess with my hair. She

put it into a high ponytail. I messed with her hair and put it into two low ponytails. We

were having fun then she got her make up. Moon got in front of me and gave me a

make over. I walked over to the mirror and saw I had dark blue eyeshadow, bright

pink blush, and light red lipstick. I got in front of her and grabed her make up. I put

on light pink lipstick, dark red blush and blue eye shadow. This is so fun I havn't had

this much fun in a long time.

"We look like super models," we said at the same time.

"I've got high heels in here," Moon said.

She went to look though her bag and then pulled out two pairs of high heels.

She gave me a dark blue pair and she got herself a bright pink pair. I watched her

put them on because I didn't know how too.

"I just realized you are part cat," I said.

"True, but I like my tail and cat ears," Moon replied.

"Why do you have a tail and cat ears?" I asked.

"My mom was part cat," she said.

"Cool!" I said.

"And watch this," she said.

Then she said something funny and turned into a cat.

"Like it Momo," Moon asked.

"That's awsome!"I screeched.

"Hay Momo can I asked you something?" Moon asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you think I could join you at your school? I havn't been able to go

because my friend makes me stay at her house and not to be seen," Moon asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Thank you I'm always lonly and I want a friend. I also want to go to school to

see how it's like. Go to a dance meet new friends," she said.

"Welcome," I said.

"Finally I'm making a new friend," she said and hugged me.

"You kind of remind me of some one," I said.

"Really?" Moon asked.

"Yay but that was a long time ago," I replied.

"Oh,"

"Let's go to bed we will have to train if we want out of here," I told her.

"Okay goodnight," said Moon.

**Toushiros pov**

I'm really worried. Someone's kidnapping girls. They kidnapped Momo. Why

do I even care she was just a little pain. She's not anything special. Not to me.

"Toushiro come on I want to get to class before our seats are taken," said

Songi.

"Go pester your boyfriend you annoying bug," I replied.

She thinks I'm her boyfriend.

"Fine," she said and stormed off.

I wouldn't care if Songi got kidnapped. She's just a pain in the butt.

"Yo Hitsugaya where's your girlfriend?" asked Kora.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said.

Why won't he leave me alone.

"Gezz you have been like this since that girl went missing," Kora said then

smirked.

"What do you want any way Kora it's not like I care about that Hinamori girl," I

replied.

Kora smirked and left. Why has he been so weird. Oh well I don't care any

way. I heard my phone ringing. So I went to my locker and picked up my phone. It

was Nonie.

"Toushiro something weird is happening another girl has gone missing!"

yelled Nonie.

"What," I said.

"A girl who was heading towards the same park as Momo was abducted on

the way to the same exact park as Momo was. They say her name is Moon," Nonie

explained.

"Go on," I replied.

"She's fifthteen, has brown hair with blonde strikes with red at the bottom,

has blue eyes, she's about Momos size and weight and also weighs the same as

Momo." she added.

"And what else," I asked.

"She was abducted by the same person at the exact same place as Momo!"

Nonie yelled.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"She has cat ears and a cat tail they are brown and blonde with red on the

tip," she finished.

"A cat girl," I said.

"Bye Toushiro," Nonie said.

"Bye Nonie," I replied.

This is weird why are girls being abducted and why going to the park. Is Kora

involved. No he's not smart enough to pull this off. He can't even spell his name. And

even who'd kidnap a person at the same spot more then once. Why do I even care!

Why did Kora want to know about Songi? I'll think more about this later.

**Moons pov**

I finally have a friend who doesn't care that I have a cat tail and cat ears. For

once I can act like a person and not a cat. It gets very annoying when people grab

my ears and tail. It hurts alot and how they pat my head and pet it. I want to be

treated like a person and not an animal. It is very painful when a little kid comes up

and grabs your tail then pulls it. Then when other people grab my ears then pull

them to see if they are real. Not to menchen how many times I have or other people

have sat on my tail. I like being part cat it's just it also hurts.

"Momo are you still up?" I asked.

Zzzzzzzzzz... She is still sleeping.

"Momo snores," I whispered then started to laugh.

"I miss you Toushiro..." she said.

"She talks in her sleep to. Oh I should listen to this," I said.

_**An hour later**_

"Wow she loves this Toushiro," I said laughing.

She says he is a boy at Soul high. He's hot, nice, sweet when he wants to be,

and he's very kind hearted. Wow she loves him. Man this is something I'll talk to her

about. Mabe I can trust her with my secret. If she can keep secrets. The last person

told everyone. That was when I was ten and before I went wandering around till I got

here two years ago.

"Moon what time is it?" asked Momo.

"I don't know, but I'm going into the kitchen to make breakfast I'm starving," I

replied.

"Ok Moon I'm going back to sleep," Momo said.

"Ok miss talk in my sleep," I responded.

"What!" she screeched.

"You were talking about a boy named Toushiro,"I replied.

She's turning reder then a tomato. She really likes this guy. The look on her

face is funny.

"Tell me what you heard," Momo said.

"You love him, he's nice, kind hearted, hot, and sweet when he wants to be," I

said.

"Oh god why did I say that," she replied.

"Don't worry I will not tell," I said.

She calmed down and I smiled. I'll keep her secret even if I will not trust her

as much with mine. Which is that I am actully apose to be dead, but I was saved at

the last minet by a sword named Firedragon. Ever since Firedragon has been my

protecter since my parents were killed by my uncle and I've been runnig from him

ever since. He said he'll kill me next and I think this Kora is something like him. I

heard he had a son around my age.

"Momo can I trust you with a secret?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Well when I was ten I was almost killed by my uncle, he killed my parents

one year before that incident, ever since then I've been running away from him and

I've heard he has a son around our age," I told Momo.

"Tell me," she said.

"When I was ten he found out where I was living and he snuck over to my

house, I was in bed sleeping when I heard a gun shot then everything went black. I

thought everything was over I woke up to find my self in a shed like this my uncle

said that I was just lucky the shot didn't kill me. and then he tied up my arms and legs

really tight to make sure I wouldn't esape. He duck taped my mouth so I wouldn't

scream for help and he went into the kitchen to get his gun. When he came out he

shot my arms and legs till they bleed alot anf stained the bed. Then he shot at my

stomech till I lost almost all my blood. After that he shot at my heart almost killing me,

but it didn't so he shot at my head. He then grabbed me and dragged me to a

highway and he throw me into the road to be ran over. No one saw me and twenty

people ran over me till a young man found me and took me to the hospetial. Then

the man called the police so they could catch my uncle, but they didn't. I almost died

till Firedragon found me and healed me. The young man tried to make me live with

him, but I declined because my uncle would find me and hurt us both. " I explained,"I

should be dead right now, but ever since then I've been hiding from my uncle."

"Wow anything else," Momo said.

"I think Kora is my uncles son and my uncle killed my parents the same way

he tried to kill me. But also the young man said his name was Kora he was about

ten and was with a lady about our age now. The girl acted like a sister to me but I

didn't want to put them in danger," I explained and cried.

"That's a secret I'll keep to myself and you and anyone else you tell," Momo

told me.

"Thank you Momo at least you'll keep it secret unlike my old friend," I said.

"You are welcome," she replied.

"My first real friend is you every one else just wanted to get a neko girl and

hurt my feelings," I explained.

**Toushiros****pov**

"This is out of hand, I need to find out what's happening before more girls are

kidnapped,"I said to myself.

--

**Wow this chapter was long. Next time two more girls get kidnapped and the **

**girls will plan an escape. Sorry if I spell anything wrong and if there was to **

**much blood. **


	6. Closer to the truth

**Well lets see how long this one will be please review. Oh yay** **two more girls **

**join Moon and Momo. I don't own the origanal charecters from bleach. Well **

**I'll shut up and start writing and you start reading. **

**...**

**No****ones****pov**

"Hey Nonie want to head to the park?" asked Rangiku.

"Ok and Tenten and Hinata will come too," replied Nonie.

The four girls walked over to the park and split up into two groups. The first

group was Hinata and Tenten who went to where Momo and Moon got kidnapped.

The second group was Nonie and Rangiku they went over to the swimming pool so

they could stay away from trouble. A boy was lurking in the shadows watching them

and waiting till no one was watching. Hinata and Tenten packed a ton of clothes so

they could go on a camping trip to the beach. The boy walked up to where he could

get the girls before they suspected he was here. They suddenly stopped perfect

now he could get them no one was watching and they were distracted.

"Hinata I'm bored can we go and swing," said Tenten.

"We could if Nonie said we could that bosy little brat," replied Hinata.

He smirked and got ready to go grab them. Then he walked out of the

bushes and grabed Hinata and Tenten. He put his hand over their mouths and

dragged them to his car. As he throw them in the car he saw a person watch in pure

horror and run to the police. He jumped into the car and speed of towards the

beach. When the boy got there he drug the two girls to a shack and threw them into

the shack. Two new girls to add to the missing bored he thought.

**Momos****pov**

"Hinata? Tenten is that you?" I asked.

"Momo!" they both said.

"Momo who are these girls?" asked Moon.

"They are Hinata and Tenten my other friends," I explained.

I looked at them and smiled because I missed them. I went over and hugged

them. I looked at Moons poster then mine. I read over them.

_(I forgot to tell you about Moons poster. and if you need to know this is autchers _

_notes and anoter girls joins they when she finds them)_

Name: Hegutie Moon, age: 15, height: 5ft 2 inchs, weight: 115 pounds.

apperence: long brown hair with blonde strikes in it with red at the ends, has blue

eyes also has a brown cat tail and brown cat ears, she was wearing a brown skirt

that had sparkles on it and a white shirt with flowers on it, her shoes were golden

with a little bow on top they were lift shoes. Last seen June 3, 2008.

"Hinata Tenten I'll indroduce you to Moon, she's a catgirl, but once you get to

know her she's very kind." I told them.

"You mean the Hegutie Moon the other girl who went missing?" asked

Hinata.

"Yea she is and you got added to Koras list for kidnapped girls I'll tell you

more later after you get settled," I said.

"I'll get you guys some food and don't worry I won't out anything weird in

it,"Moon said.

I went and turned on a T.V. Moon and I found in the closet. Along with a ton of

clothes. Also they found a bathroom in the shack along with the kitchen and they

found some bunks for more people.

"Momo why is this Kora person kidnaping girls?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know, but Moon and I are training to become stronger," I said.

"Please tell me more Momo," Tenten told me.

"Moon's going to join our school because she doesn't have any where else to

go or has any other friends other then me and maybe you and Hinata," I explained.

g

She stared at me with confused eyes wondering what I ment. I laughed then

went back to watching T.V. when the news came on.

**On T.V.**

**"Yes mam I saw a boy around the age of 15 kidnap two girls around **

**15." said a man.**

**"Where did you see this?" asked a woman. **

**"At the park," he replied.**

**"What did the suspet look like?" asked the woman.**

**"He was a tall young man about 5 ft 4 iches, has brown blonde hair **

**and greenish eyes, he was wearing a Kona high school uniform," explained **

**the man.**

**"What did the girls look like?" asked the woman.**

**"One had blueish black hair and the other one had brown hair," said **

**the man.**

"Wow Hinata Tenten Moon look at this," I said.

**"Lets hope these girls are found before this fend gets out of control," **

**the woman said.**

**"I hope the police find these girls soon," said the man.**

**"Yes we will miss," said a police woman.**

"Ok so they aren't going to find us are they?" asked Moon.

"Probley not Moon they are so dumb," I replied.

"I hate Kora a lot," said Moon.

No one blames her not even me. Koras a donkey and worse then that. What

else will happen? Nothing that's what! The people in this town don't give a hout if we

are dead or alive right now! No one at all!

_(She doesn't know about Toushiros feelings right now!)_

Heck no one even cares a person is kidnapping girls. "AAHHHH!" I yelled.

"Momo are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"No I'm not girls are getting kidnapped by Kora and no one cares!" I yelled

and started to cry.

"Mo..mo?"

"No one cares that we are missing and mit even be dead!" I screeched.

"Why Momo why do people have to be heartless and never even care about

us not even if we show any signs you are right," said Tenten.

"I don't know," I replied.

No one ever will understand no one exept... No I can't use him he is from

my past and will not ruin my further. Not ever again. He will not ruin anything else. My

heart still needs healing from him and Renji. I will never have that happen ever again

to me! Who'd care right now with all this happening no one that's who! I started to

cry and I didn't want to stop.

"Why? WWWHHHHHHYY?!" I asked.

"Momo! Tenten! Hinata! Lunch is ready please come and try it!" yelled Moon

from the kitchen.

"Moon has had a harder time then why do I care about this feeling towards

them," I whispered to myself.

"Coming Moon-chan!" yelled Tenten.

_(I'm going to put some music on this one repersenting their feelings)_

_**Seems like just yesterday you were apart of me. I used to stand so tall. I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight everything felt so right unbreakable like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breath no I can't see I'm barly hanging on! Here I am once again I'm torn into pieaces can't denien it can't pretend just thought you were the one broken up deep inside but you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes. I told you everything opened and let you in. You made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be sewed togeter but so broken up inside. Cause I can't breath no I can't sleep I'm barly hanging on. Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't denien it can't pretend just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside. You won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes! Swollow me then spit me out for hating you I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now no I don't cry on the outside anymore. Anymore... Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't denied it can't pretend just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes! Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't denien it can't pretend just thought you were the one broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes.**_

___(Hope you liked it sorry if I spelled anyof that wrong I was following the _

_words with a song of of youtube I'll give some more songs at the end so I won't _

_have to type them)_

"Momo I want to listen to a song," whined Hinata.

"Fine," I replied.

She turned on the radio and listened to Behind these hazel eyes _(The song I _

_just typed)by Kelly Clarkson._

I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Moon made rice and toast I

drooled so did Hinata and Tenten. I took a bit and it tasted really good but spicey.

To spicey Moon saw this and got us some juice.

"Gome I thought I didn't make it to spicey," Moon said.

"No it's really good but a little spicey," said Hinata, Tenten and me.

"Ok so I don't suck at cooking?" asked Moon.

We all smiled at her and we started to laugh because she looked happier

now that she knew her cooking was pretty good. I felt something touch me, but

dissaper an instence later. Then I looked at Hinata and Tenten they had a new

neckalace around each of their necks. Hinatas was a puppy dog with green eyes

and a green gem in the middle of it. Tentens is a panda with brown eyes and a

brown gem. Wow and Moons was a cat with red eyes and a red gem. Why was

mine a demon... I poundered about that and couldn't figure it out.

"Hinata Tenten time to find out what your neckalaces are called," I said

exitedly.

"Really?" they both asked.

"Don't worry I'm still figureung my neckalaces name."replied Moon.

They stared at Me and Moon. They looked shocked worse then being

kidnapped. That look on face on their faces were priceless I looked at Moon and it

looked like she thought the same thing. Then we started to laugh at them that look

was so funny!! Moon was rolling around and then Tenten grabbed her tail.

"MEOWW!" she hissed.

That look was funn to! OMG that's so funny. Then I was being glared at and

Hinata, Tenten and Moon jumped on me and dragged me to the bed.

"Revenge Momo," purred Moon.

They went into the closet and pulled out a dress with a ton of sparkles and

desians on it. Then they got the make up from Moons bag and got ready for their

revenge.

"No! Not that please!" I screeched.

"Yep MAKEOVER!" they replied.

A makeover I hate them unless it's for fun, but not this time. They got me into

the dress and started to mess with my hair. They started to twist it into a bun and

tied it up. Then they got some jewels and stuck them in my hair. Tenten grabbed the

lip stick and started to put it on my lips. Hinata grabbed some blush and added it

to my cheecks. Moon grabbed the eyeshadow and mascara she started to add the

eyeshadow on then curled my eyelashes and then added the mascara. I went into

the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"I should ask you to do my make up for prom!" I screeched.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yay I look so cute for once!" I sqilled.

"We should for prom!" everyone sqilled.

I suddenly felt like we were being watched. What the...

**Some where on the beach. No ones pov**

"Orihime stay here I won't let you get hurt!" yelled a boy with glasses.

"No worry I'm going to look at a shack I found in the forest by the beach!"

yelled the girl called Orihime.

"You never listen to me Orihime!" yelled the boy.

"Yes I do Ishida-kun!" screamed Orihime.

"No you don't Orihime _honey_," replied Ishida.

"I'll be right back Ishida-kun. answered Orihime.

"She never listens to me. My dear Orime," Ishida whispered watching his

girlfriend disapper into the woods. _(Hehe)_

_--_

_I have an anocement I won't be working on this for two weeks because of summer camp and I'll barly get to work on it before or after because of working outside on my front yard, but I will update when I can and I'll try to make sure it's not to long. So I'll finesh this next chapter when they find Orihime. sorry for any spelling errors. Also I'm trying to get ahold of another auther and see if she'll let me use her story and take it. If I do I'll tell you what she wrote for I won't be stealing. One more thing I might try to make anoter story that has been in my head for awhile so yay. Update as soon as I can please don't be mad and review. I'll work alittle on the story before I leave!_

_Love, Auther Icequeen12._


	7. closer to the truth pt 2

_Like I said I'm not going to just be working on one story but I'll update as soon as I can and if any one wants to help with Dark heart or to help me get a better tital for it I'd really appreciatie it so here is chapter 7._

_..._

**No ones pov **

The girl ran though a forest. She looked around wondering if she should head back to her boyfriend. She was about to fall again because of the under growth then she saw a small shack. She ran up to it and opened it and got hit in the head. Four other girls stared at her and then saw a boy knocked her out.

"Kora why did you do that?!" yelled one of the girls her cat ears moving back and forth.

"Shut up Moon!" yelled Kora.

Moon went up and picked the girl up muttering something about a donkey. She looked at the girl and realized she was about her age. The girl has long orenge hair, and greenish eyes. Poor girl will be stuck here with us.

_**10 minutes after that**_

"Is she awake?" asked Moon worried.

"I don't know," replied Tenten.

The girl was really pale and the girls were worrying. Moon went into the kitchen to make them lunch. The girl started to wake up after Moon went into the kitchen.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are at a shack in the woods, but you can't leave now,"said Tenten.

"Be nice Tenten!" Moon said from the kitchen.

"Fine," Tenten replied.

**Moons pov**

I wish I could get out of here! I want to get out of here fast. I ran into the ktchen to male some lunch for everyone. Then I heard someone ask where am I? I poked my head into the room they are in and heard Tenten saying something mean. I said be nice and she said fine so I went back into the kitchen. I looked for some noodles and spices. I grabbed some cheese and some vegetables. I cooked some of the noodles and put them on a plate. Then I stuffed then with some cheese and basil. I added some vegtetables on the side.

"Lunch!" I yelled out to the others.

"Coming!" they replied.

The new girl came in while I was fixing my lunch.

"Can I try some?" she asked.

I am making noodles with bananas on them. Inside is spinach with asparages combined.

"You want to try some of what I'm making now?" I asked and she noded her head.

"I like that kid of food," she replied.

"Okay as long as you try some of the other to," I said.

I cut a piece of my luch and gave it to and she put it in her mouth.

"Mmm it's good," she said.

"Thanks I also like different foods most f the time," I replied as she went over to try some of the other noddles.

I went over to the table and ate my lunch. Yummy! That was actully good. I licked my lips to make sure nothing was on them.

"Did you guys like it?" I asked.

"Yep," repliedfour of the others.

"It was good," replied them new girl.

I smiled. People actully like my cooking! I tried not to jump in joy. Tenten saw I was happy and smiled at me. I giggled at this I feel happy. I tried not to blush at that. I messed with my hair and my ears twitched. My tail lashed towards Momo to signal that I hear something. Momo noded. I throw a spoon at the door as it opened and it hit Kora on the head.

"Opps," I said hiding behind the new girl.

"What on earth!" Kora yelled.

"Good one Moon!" Everyone exept Kora said to me.

"You are dead!" Kora screamed.

I got up and started to fight with him. I ran outside so I could use my powers. I took a deep breath. I started to get ready to move if he attaked before I called my neckalaces name. I finally found out it's name is Kesh.

"Blow Kesh!" I screamed as Kesh started to store some power for the attak.

"What?!" Kora said before a laser hit him in the arm.

I smirked not only I can fight with my neckalace I no other stuff to! I got up and ran towards him. I kicked him in the knee and he punched me in the mouth.

"Dance!" I called.

A bright red light hit him in the head. I coughed up some blood. It looked like I was in a war! I grabbed my sword.

"Never underestimate me!" I yelled.

"A girl is always weak cutey so give up now nefore I find a way to shut you up!" he yelled at me.

I started to shake. This is not good!

"Shut up! You act all tough but why? Because you want some one to notice you!" I screeched.

I charged towards him and tried to cut his arm off, but all I heard was metal clashing. This won't be easy! I was getting mad.

"Momo, Tenten, Hinata, New girl help me!" I yelled before I stopped Koras fist from hitting me in the jaw.

"Fire rage!" screamed Momo.

"Ash cover!" Hiata said she couldn't really yell because she wasn't very mad.

"Bear scratch!" yelled Tenten.

I heard some poping and saw little fairy creatures flying towards Kora. A male one dressed in black hit his arm while the others kept the new girl safe. Tentens neckalace had some sort of weapons coming out. I douged some of them, but one hit me in the arm. Momos throw fire towards Kora. Hinatas I couldn't see anything, but Kora started to get cuts all over him. I smirked this is just the beginning.

"I told you not to underestimate me and now never underestimate my friends either," I said.

Then I felt him stab me in the arm. I cluched my arm. It hurts like crazy!

...

**Sorry this chapter is really short but I'll make the next one longer to make up I promiese! **_**Thanks for reveiwing for both my stories**__**sma4ever**_**. Now sorry for spelling errors and such. I'll be at camp for the next two weeks so I won't be typing sadly. The next chapter will be for more of the battle and will Kora get schooled by girls. Well you'll have to wait and see! If any one has ideas they help because with summer here my brain takes a while to think. Again sorry so please review and make me happier and the more reveiws the more encouraged I feel to write. So the next chapter will be up in I hope about three weeks. Oh yay and Toushiro will show up very soon!**


	8. Not a chapter!

Okay I'm back so don't fear but i kinda for got what this chapter is about! I have other ideas for stories, but I'm inoreing them for now. I'll tell you one thing when I get done with one of these stories it'll be a powerpuff story and it'll invole them and the rowedyruff boys, but I won't tell yay any more unless I want to or I accirdently spell more. I might add a chat bettween me and charecters in later chapters if you want me to. I don't own charecters or any of this only the writing on this page! Oh no I need some help what is it about help me if you can I need help I'm having writers block on this story so this wont be chapter 8 because I can't think of any thing to write for it right now. So give me ideas and I'll us them and give you crediat and if you want to give me a name of a new charecter and I'll add he or she. That charecter you can help with their personality, looks, and all of the other stuff that it take to make a charecter.

Your confused auther of this story,

_Icequeen12_

User name at youtube icy23sandstar

So tell me your ideas to help me remember what to write and what should happen I'll be ending this in about at least five to something chapters depending on if I get some help or not. Or mit leave it here till I get some ideas and stuff. One more thing I don't want to abanden this stry but I'm having a "little" writers bloke on it.


	9. 8:death and waking up to a new day

Ok now I'll try to write the real chapter eight even if I make it short! I don't own any of it exept the story it self. I don't own the charecters, buildings, and so on. Get it... Got it good! Now sorry for the outburst that is to tell you the truth. I do own the made up charecters even if I don't have oictures or any of that for now. this chapter is sad and happy at the same time.

**Moons pov**

I started feeling dizzy. What's with that?

"See cutey you shouldn't mess with me!" Kora screamed.

I had to do something before I get killed! My fingernails started growing and got pointed at the ends. Then they started to get rounded and very sharp. Kesh started to glow and the glow surrounded me. I suddenly disappered. When I reappered I was behind Kora.

"Burn!" I yelled as my nails started to have a little fire at the ends.

I scratched Kora on the face and he started to bleed. I will not kill him right away. No I'll cause him alot of pain and he'll die a painful death. No one else will get hurt anymore because of him when I'm done.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"You shouldn't have hurt us you will die today but not right now. You'll die after we cause you enough pain!" I hissed.

He's standing there holding his right eye. I saw blood seeping out of the wound I gave him. I smirked this is going to be fun!

"Never ever get me angery buster," I whispered in a dark tone.

My aura grew darker by the second. Kora started shakeing. My teeth started to get pointed and sharper.

"Ash fire!" I heard Hinata yell.

Suddenly a fire engulfed Kora and me but didn't burn us. When Kora touched the fire and got shocked. We couldn't escape till one of us dies. Hinata said that we need to trap him before he escaped but one of us will have to be in the cage to fight him. I grabbed my sword.

"One of us will die Kora but it won't be me!" I said.

He started to smirk and I felt something hit my side. I heard a snap so I think now I have a broken rib. I realized that I might get killed myself if I'm not careful. I suddenly coughed up some blood.

"See girl I'm not a very nice person," he said.

My sword became as dark as the aura around me. I need to kill him soon or he'll kill me. I ran up to Kora and hit him with my sword. He screamed in pain before he ran over and kicked my right on my jaw. I bleed even more.

"You should of stayed a good little girl you b!" Kora screamed at me.

"What did you call me!" I yelled.

(A series of colorful words exchanged. I'm writing this authers note because I want the rating to stay the same and because I don't want to write those 'colorful' words)

I was steamed not just that oh I'm pissed of! (sorry for that word but it's not as bad as the others! us your imaginachin for the other words)

"Did I make the big baby cry?" asked Kora in his baby voice.

"Shut up you BEEP!" I screamed.

"Temper temper," Kora said.

I am though he will die! My finger nails turned a deadly black and they got longer and sharper. Nobody will even get hurt by him EVER again! My teeth started to get long and sharp. I grabbed my sword and swung it at Kora. He douged it! I ran up to him and jumped pnto his back. My "claws" dug into his back.

"You will die even if it kills me," I hissed into his ear.

I still had my sword and stuck it though his arm. Then my claws pierced his skin.

"Y-you m-monster," he whimpered.

I don't care! I aimed my sword for his heart.

"You will die a painful death and it will be caused by me!" I hissed.

He started to smirk. I'm confussed till I felt something sharp go though my leg. It started to go up to my middle back.

"Ahhh!!" I screamed.

If I will die like this I need to kill him now! I stuck my sword though his heart and he dropped dead. I felt the sword that was cutting my pierce the skin. I closed my eyes and dropped to the floor.

**No ones pov**

Moon was on the ground bleeding to death. The sword missed her heart but not by much. The ring of fire slowly dropped. Moon laid there barly alive while everyone looked at Koras dead body under her.

"Is he alive?" asked Tenten.

No one even noticed Moon. They all left her there so they could find a way out.

_The next morning_

The police came and investigated the scean.

**Moons pov**

Where am I. I'm in a place that looks like heaven but not heaven. A guy is coming over here. Who is he?

"Hello Moon," the guy said.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? Where am I?" I asked.

"I'm Boom, I can't tell you where you are yet, and you will find out," he replied.

I looked up at him. He has blue eyes and brown hair with blonde stricks in it. He has brown cat ears and tail with red on the tips. He looks so familer. I thought for a minet. Then it hit me!

_**flash back!**_

_"Brother can we go to the park?" asked a ten year old Moon._

_"Sure sis," replied her brother._

_They walked over to the park. Her brother was holding Moons hand while she skipped. _

_"Boom why don't you want to play with me?" asked Moon._

_"Well I have to make sure my little sister is okay don't I," he replied._

_Moon went over to the swings with her sixteen year old brother following. She sat down and waited for her brother to catch up._

_"Can you push me Boom?" Moon asked._

_"Sure I can," Boom said and started pushing the swing._

_A few minutes later Moon and Boom heard something. Then they car rushed by the park._

_"What's wrong?" asked Moon looking at her brother._

_Suddenly Boom pushed moon of the swing and they both hit the ground. Boom was on top of her and he was trying to keep her safe. Moon was about to ask Boom something when she saw a bullet pass over their head. _

_"Moon we need to get out of here," Boom whispered in her ear._

_They slowly got up and when they were about up Boom fell to the ground clenching his arm._

_"Boom!" Moon yelled._

_Then another bullet hit him but in the heart._

_"Moon please wheze promise me you'll get away from here and live," Boom said._

_"Boom please don't die please!" Moon started crying hugging her brother._

_"Please promise me that you won't die here not now and not anytime soon?" Boom asked._

_"I promise but please don't die you are the only person that I care about and you are the only person who loves me please don't die brpther please!" Moon replied crying even more._

_"I'm soory Moon but it's my time to go," Boom said and closed his eyes._

_"No please please brother please don't die!" Moon begged._

_Boom stopped breathing._

_"No brother sobs!" Moon yelled._

_She stayed there holding her dead brothers body in her arms crying. Her heart breaking more by the minute. Some people looked at her like she was crying over nothing. They didn't know how much pain it's cosing. Every one dies because of her. Her mom and dad and now her only brother! A lady came over to see what was making the girl cry. _

_"Some one call an amblece and the police!" she yelled._

_Moon kept crying she didn't care who saw her. The police showed up and investigated what happened. Then the amblence showed up and took Boom to the hospital with Moon in the back with her brother._

_"Brother why did you have to die?" asked Moon._

_**End flash back (for now)**_

I looked up at my brother and started to cry. I jumped up and hugged him.

"B-brother?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied picking me up as if I was still ten.

"I've missed you so much!" I yelled crying into his shoulder.

"I know I've missed you to sister," he replied patting me on my back.

"Man you've growen so much since the last time I saw you!" he said acting surprised.

"So brother where are we? Am I dead?" I asked while smileing.

"Well we are in the relam where you are but aren't dead, so you aren't dead yet," he replied.

"So how am I apose to get out of here?" I asked.

"Well when god says for me to send you back down there I will," he replied.

"Okat an we do something then?" I replied.

"Sure," he replied.

Same old Boom. He got up and lead me to a water fall.

"Pretty," I said trying not to sqill.

I went up to it and a fish jumped up out of the water. A deer came over to me and let me pet it.

"Moon come over here it's time to go soon!" Boom yelled over to me.

"Ok," I replied running over to him.

We got to a little pool and I looked in it. I saw what was happening to me on earth. I saw I was in a hospital room for it says for eight months! Wow aparently time goes by quicker on earth then up here! I saw no flowers or anything on the tables no one had been there.

"Moon you are in a coma down there and when you get back down there don;t be upset. I also want to say now I'll make sure you are taken care of, and don't worry I'm always there and always have been," Boom said and kissed me on my cheek.

I gave him a hug and he took me to a door way. I said goodbye and went though the door.

_**On earth a few months before she actully wakes up and all that!**_

(Momos Pov!)

I wander what happened to Moon? She's probully dead since we saw a sword stuck though her heart. I turned on the T.V. at my house.

**On T.V.**

**They are at where Moon and Kora are found.**

_**"Mr. Hitsuguya What do we have here?" asked a ladie.**_

_**"Well I was walking around the woods looking for something to do when I stumbled upon this," replied the guy. **_

_**"Did you find someone who is alive?" asked the ladie.**_

_**"Yes the girl is alive, but by barly we found her with a sword in her back just barly missing her heart!" Hitsuguya replied.**_

**Real life (Guess who Hitsuguya is and you should get it after you see what Momo's reaction is)**

What Moon's alive and is that Toushiro!

"What the heck!" I yelled.

I started to freak out because we left Moon to die! I grabbed my purse and ran to the hospital knowing Moon would be there! I ran into the emergancy room towards the front desk.

"Miss has a Hegutie Moon come here I must see her!" I asked the ladie.

"Well yes she just got here but she's in emergancy surgery to save her life," replied the ladie.

I almost wanted to scream!

"When will I be able to see her!" I yelled.

"Not for awhile is she survives she'll be in a coma for awhile," replied the ladie.

A coma no no no! This is bad now I'll have to wait for about a month before she'll before she's stable! Maybe this is a bad dream and I'll wake up any minute from it. Moon please be alive.

(back to Moons pov when she wakes up, lets say Momo forgot to check on Moon after that)

I'm in pain! I lifted up my head and looked around the room to make sure I was still here. The door is closed, no one else is around, and... I see a TV! I turned it on and started to look for what I want to watch. Nothing is on! Wait I see a lab top on the night stand. I got up and locked the door and grabbed the lab top.

"Now I'll log on to my AIM acont and talk to Keke," I whispered.

(I'm Keke because that's my nick name and I have a real AIM acont but you won't know if it's my real one or not!)

**Keke's pov**

I'm going to log on to AIM and see if anyone is on. I grabbed my pink lab top and headed into my room.

(no ones pov)

_/Blue Beauty has logged on_

_kittycat princess has logged on_

_momo has logged on_

_pandagirl has logged on_

_white eyes has logged on/_

_kittycat princess: Hi Keke_

_Blue Beauty: Moon is that you hugs Moon_

_kittycat princess: I'm finally awake!_

_Blue Beauty: What do you mean Moon?_

_kittycat princess: Well I was in a coma and I just woke up!_

_Blue Beauty: Tell me where you are this instinte I want to see you now!_

_kittycat princess: The hospital by Soul high._

_Blue Beauty: I'll be right there!_

_Blue Beauty has logged out!_

_white eyes: Who's Moon?_

_momo: I don't know._

_pandagirl: me either._

_kittycat princess:glares at Hinata, Momo, and Tenten I hate you!_

_pandagirl: Ahh she knows our names and why do you hate us?!_

_kittycat princess: Because you guys left me to die after the fight with Kora and no one cared!_

_momo: What?_

_kittycat princess has sent white eyes a picture_

_white eyes: gasp _

_kittycat princess has logged of leaving one last message: You'll see who I am if you don't remember me by then!_

_everyone logs out_

_(Moons pov)_

Keke and I are talking while Momo and them tried getting in my room to talk to me. I don't know why they deserve what I said to them and it's true. The docters haven't come to see if I'm awake but that gives me time to escape.

"Keke you need to help me get out of here," I whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can get away from here and so my uncle won't track me. I could list alot of reasons but please," I replied.

"Really?"

I looked at her begging.

"Also I want to start school and it's at Soul high are you going there?" I asked.

"Yes and it'd be nice to have one more friend there espesilay my best friend in the world!" she replied hugging me.

"Now I need to get out of here come on lets pack up what I need," I whispered.

We hurried and packed up the stuff they left me. Keke gave me an outfit to wear instead of the hospital cloak. We brushed my hair and I put on her extrat shoes which happened to be high heels.

"K lets go," I said and went to the window.

"What are you doing!?" Keke asked.

"Don't worry," I said.

"No we are going out the normal way!" she whispered/yelled in my ear.

"Fine," I replied.

We walked out of the room and no one noticed me. I snorted no one cares huh well I'll show them what happens when you are mean well exept Hinata. I flipped my hair back behind my ears.it didn't work because my ears are cat ears. Once we got outside I saw her little dog and her twin brother.

"Hi bird!" I yelled and hugged him. (birds not his real name it's his nick name)

"Hi shorty," Kiyoto said.

"Hey it's not my fault you are taller then me!" I replied.

"Nope but you are taller then before you left," he said picking me up.

"Kiyoto put her down so we can head home!" Keke said giggleing.

I picked up their little dog and walked with them to their house. Kiyoto hasn't changed that much neither has Keke. I tripped and fell on the side walk. Stupied high heels. I tried to get up but I realized I twisted my ankel.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Are you okay Moon?" Kiyoto asked running over to me.

"Sure but I twisted my ankel," I replied.

He shock his head and grabbed me.

"Eppp!"

"Get on my back you're getting a piggy back ride," he told me.

"Okay," I said and jumped onto his back.

This is fun! I placed my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. Keke saw what was happedning and took a picture of it.

"Do you always have that camera!" I yelled trying not to yell in Kiyotos ear.

"YEP!"

"Great..." I replied.

"She never leaves the house with out that stupied thing," Kiyoto whispered.

I started giggling. Their the same as always I see. Keke is still a little brat but the best friend I'll ever have. Kiyoto still is as strict as always but he still has a soft side. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Then I started snoring I feel asleep.

"Keke look at Moon," whispered Kiyoto.

"Oh that's so cute I'm going to get a picture!" Keke said and took a picture of us.

Here's how it looks like. I'm on Kiyotos back with my head resting on his shoulder. My arms around his neck and me sleeping with my hair coveringmy left eye and ending up at Kiyotos elbow.

"I wonder if she's using her power to know what we are saying with out her being awake and that she can reply to what we are asking also she can remember it all to!?" Keke asked.

She talks to much. I groaned and opened my eyes. My head still on Kiyotos shoulder.

"What with all the noise I was taking a nap!" I yelled.

"Opps..." Keke replied.

I tried to fall back asleep but couldn't so I closed my eyes and listened to everything happening. I felt someone playing with my hair, I look down and saw Kiyoto twirling it in his fingers. I smiled at least he's like a brother to me.

"Kiyoto are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost," he replied.

"Okay tell me when we're there," I said and placed my head back on his shoulder.

I was asleep withen a few minutes. I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Moon wake up we're here," Keke said.

"Fine," I replied and got off of Kiyotos back or so I thought.

When I almost got to the ground Kiyoto picked me up bridel style and took me to the couch.

"What?"

"You will not walk till that ankel gets better," Kiyoto commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you hurt any worse then you already am," he replied.

I smiled yep he is still the protective boy I use to know. He acts like he's the older brother because he thinks he's the most mature.

"Fine bird but can you bring me something to eat and drink I'm staveing!" I replied.

Actully I am I'm only skin and bones now! Eight months without food means I want a giant hambuger and milk shake but Kiyoto will bring me a stake and water that way I could eat something healthy. Oh well I like stake so why eat anything else for your first meal in eight months.

"Almost done with the stake!" Kiyoto yelled from the kitchen.

Told yay! I love stake it's the only meat I've eaten because my mom was a vegataren. Now I get to try more kinds of meat.Yes I am not a vegataren I hated always eating vegatables.

"Yay," I said trying not to yell.

"Moon tommorowI want you to met a old friend of mine!" Exclaimed Kiyoto.

"Okay? Um where will I sleep tonight?" I asked.

"You can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor," replied Kiyoto.

"You don't have to! I'll sleep on the couch!" I yelled.

"No you get my bed and I get the couch," he replied.

"No I get the couch it's only fair since I'm staying here!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

(Ten miutes later)

"Stop it!" Keke yelled.

Then I saw little deviel horns form on top of her head. Oh no she has a plan!

"No Keke I'm not doing that!" I screamed blushing.

"What?" asked Keke smirking.

"Please no Keke I'll be nice!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiyoto.

Keke whispered something into his ear and he turned a dark red. I saw Keke started smirking and I hide behind the couch. this is going to be a long night.

"Please Keke don't make us share the room!" Kiyoto and I begged.

Keke didn't answer and dragged us upstairs with me still holding my diner. She shoved us into Kiyotos bed room and locked the door.

"This is mean Keke let us out!" yelled Kiyoto while I ate my dinner.

I sat on his bed while watching him bang on the door. I think if he keeps this up he'll tear the door apart. I need Keke to bring me some pjs because I'm not sleeping in this out fit!

"Keke bring me a night gown a NORMAL one not one of those ones you try to use when you are (mumbles)!" I said till Kiyoto covered my mouth.

"Comeing!" Keke yelled and opened the door and handed me a pink night gown.

I looked at it and sighed Keke didn't listen to everything! I turned around and saw Kiyoto looking for his pjs.

"Don't look," I said and turned around.

I took of the out fit I was wearing and put the night gown over my undies and bra. The night gown is pink and frilly. It ends right above my knees and had a "v" shape that went from where my shoulders begin on each side and curve down. I hate it and love it.

"Is it safe yet?" Kiyoto asked.

"Sure but I'm going to get Keke in the morning!" I replied.

"Why?"

"Do you want to know?" I asked.

I turned around and he saw why. I saw his mouth drop open and he almost fainted. Wow I didn't expect that! I put my right hand behind my back and felt for one of my scars.

"Wow..." I said.

I watched him twith.

"Are you okay Kiyoto?" I asked and he nodded.

What is he thinking? Maybe I can read his mind!

(In Kiyotos mind his pov till out of his mind)

Wow! Moon sure looks hot in that outfit. Wait I must remeber she's my sisters best friend I can't think things like that. No matter how hot she looks! Wait a minute is she blushing? Oh I forgot she can read minds! So she knows what I'm thinking!

(out of his mind)

"I'm tired I'm going to b-bed,"I said turning to go over to the bed so Kiyoto wouldn't see my blush.

We both went over to the bed and got under the covers. He fell asleep and with out knowing it out his arm around my waist. I smiled and cuddled up to him and soon fell asleep.

**Kekes Pov**

Oh my plan is full proff now where did I put that camera? Found it! Now I can get a picture of them while they are sleeping! I quitly snuck into Kiyotos bed room and got the camera ready.

"Awww hhhooooooooowwwwww cute," I sqilled.

Kiyoto has his arm around her waist while she's cuddleing up to him. This is going to be the cutest oicture I've ever taken! I got in the perfect angel and took the picture. Kiyoto's face was barly showen because his black hair was covering most of his face.

(end of chapter 8)

Wow sad, happy chapter! It made me cry writing when Moons brother died! who's the friend? what'll happen to Moon and Kiyoto most importantly will Keke survive tomorrow! thanks sma4ever for reviewing and helping with Kiyotos name! Sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
